


Harry/Draco Last Drabble Writer Standing 2017 Collection

by Ashii Black (ashiiblack)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Chocolate Frog Cards, Drabble Collection, Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, Extendable Ears, Hogwarts Express, Hogwarts Professors, Howlers (Harry Potter), Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Last Drabble Writer Standing, M/M, Magic Clock, Pensieves, Revelations, Secret Relationship, The Sorting Hat, Vanishing Cabinets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/pseuds/Ashii%20Black
Summary: This is my drabble collection of Slythindor100's LDWS, which I earned 2nd place! Mixed drabbles ranging from 100-450 words, General to Explicit.





	1. Hogwarts Express - Teen

**Author's Note:**

> I initially signed up for LDWS because they needed more signups. I fully counted on losing in the first round, so my only goal was to make it past week one. I did! And then I made it to the very end, where I was the runner up to ravenclawsquill's fabulous writing.
> 
> A **MAJOR** thank you to Icicle, who did the beta for all eight drabbles. There was no way I could have done this without her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hogwarts Express  
> Rating: PG  
> Warnings: None  
> Word Count: 454

Harry leaned against the compartment door, waiting for Ron and Hermione to finish with their prefect meeting. He sighed. They were five minutes late already. Chuckling, he assumed Hermione made everyone review the rules. Twice.

Finally, the compartment door slid open and he found himself face to face with Malfoy. He stuck out his foot, trying not to laugh as Malfoy tripped over it. Old habits died hard.

"What the hell, Potter?"

Harry shrugged. "Oh, did I do that?"

Malfoy whipped out his wand, narrowing his eyes, and Harry followed suit, both glaring at each other. Without Harry noticing, Ron had exited the prefect's compartment, standing behind them, clearly torn between encouraging Harry and stopping him from fighting.

Hermione rushed between them. "Are you _kidding_ me? Malfoy, we _just_ reviewed the expectations for behavior on the train. Twice!"

Harry smirked at how he guessed correctly, but then Hermione turned on him. "And _you_. You should know better than to pick a fight before we even get to Hogwarts! I expected more from you, Harry."

He shrank, slumping his shoulders and avoiding her stern gaze. He put his wand away. "Sorry, 'Mione."

Malfoy didn't put his wand away, but he lowered it and stalked off, shoving his way into an empty compartment toward the end of the train and slamming the door shut.

Hermione turned to Harry. "Ron and I have to patrol the corridors. Can you stop yourself from starting any other fights or do you need to come with us?"

Harry sighed. "I can handle myself, Hermione."

"See that you do."

With that, Hermione and Ron walked over to a compartment filled with first year students. Harry watched them leave and exhaled, thankful that he had survived Hermione’s wrath. Once he made sure the coast was clear, he walked down the train hallway, sliding the door open and slipping through.

Strong arms spun Harry around quickly and pushed him down onto the bench, his mouth suddenly assaulted by Malfoy's lips. Harry moaned and wrapped his arms around Draco; he had missed doing this all summer.

"Did you _have_ to trip me, you berk?"

Harry adjusted his glasses and looked up into Draco's eyes. "Sorry, I just wanted to get your attention."

"Do you think they've guessed that we're together yet?"

He shook his head. "No, but we've probably only got a few weeks until Hermione figures it out."

"Let's enjoy the privacy while we can, then." Draco licked his lips and suddenly, Harry couldn't remember what they were talking about.

Draco dipped his head down for another kiss, and Harry melted into the kiss, forgetting about everything else going on outside of the Hogwarts Express. For now, it was just him and Draco.


	2. The Card - Mature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Chocolate Frog Cards  
> Rating: R  
> Warnings: none  
> Word Count: 370

It was unusual for Harry and Draco to have the same day off, and they took full advantage , spending the entire day in bed together.

Draco rolled off Harry, panting. "I don't know if I can go again, Potter."

Harry huffed a laugh and pulled out a couple Chocolate Frogs from the nightstand table, handing one of them to Draco. "Once you eat you'll be ready."

"I can't believe you keep chocolate next to our bed."

"I can't believe you _don't_."

Draco opened the wrapper and stuffed the frog into his mouth. He was hungrier than he had realized.

He glanced down at the card and discovered it held the same face as his husband.

"Harry James Potter, The Boy Who Lived."

"Shut up, Malfoy."

Draco continued reading, taking on an extremely formal tone. " _Harry Potter is best known for being the only person to survive the Killing Curse and ridding the world of He Who Must Not Be Named_."

Harry covered his ears with his pillow and groaned.

" _Potter works as the youngest Junior Head Auror in the history of the department. He enjoys Quidditch, running his charity for orphans, and reading the Quibbler in his spare time_. Really, Harry? When was the last time you read anything for something besides your job?"

"Hermione thought it would be wise for me to include something to allude to my intelligence."

Draco clucked his tongue. "Perhaps you should've picked a better editorial, then."

Harry picked up his head and shot Draco a glare, who grinned and kept reading. " _Harry currently resides in Wiltshire with his husband, Draco Malfoy_. Well, I suppose that's a nice touch."

He set the card down and slid his arm around Harry, scooting closer to the middle of the bed.

"See, I told you you'd feel up to more once you ate."

Draco nuzzled Harry's neck, eliciting a moan from Harry. "Ah, but it wasn't the Frog. It was reading about my famous husband."

Harry pulled Draco on top of him and they kissed, their passion suddenly reigniting as though they hadn't already had sex three times that day. Harry parted his knees and Draco prepared himself for the fourth.

He quite enjoyed these days off together.


	3. Revelation - General

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sorting Hat  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: None  
> Word Count: 318

Harry watches Draco as he reviews his lesson plans yet again. The Sorting Ceremony will be starting soon. Harry and Draco are both Heads of Houses for the first time, so Harry is anxious to get down to the Great Hall and start the school year.

"What do you think would have happened if I were Sorted into Slytherin instead of Gryffindor?"

Draco looks at Harry with a curious expression. "Our first year?"

"Yeah." Harry takes Draco's hand and threads their fingers together. "Would we have been friends or would we still been rivals?"

"I don't know, Harry. I was such a brat back then."

Harry leans into Draco and they look out at the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. "Who said you aren't now?"

"Arse."

"Ponce."

Draco kisses the top of Harry's head and tilts his chin up. "I would have been thrilled to get to sleep near the Boy Who Lived every night and formulated a plan to make him my best friend."

"You had a crush on me even then?"

"Not exactly." Draco's ears turn pink. "I didn't really know what I was feeling."

" I wanted you during our sixth year."

"I knew it!" Draco snorts. "Why are you asking about this, anyway? Aren't you the textbook example of a sodding brave Gryffindor?"

Harry shifts against him. "The Sorting Hat wanted to put me into Slytherin."

Draco sits up, Harry nearly falling over. "Really? You'd make the worst Slytherin."

Harry huffs. "Not the _worst_ Slytherin."

"I could have helped you be a _great_ Slytherin!"

"I'm sure you would have." Harry flashes Draco a grin and presses a quick kiss to his cheek.

"We should probably head down for the ceremony soon. McGonagall will have our heads if we're late again."

Harry chuckles. "You're still scared of her, aren't you?"

"Aren't _you_?"

Harry stands and takes Draco's hand, leading him out of the classroom. "Touche."


	4. Caught - Explicit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Extendable Ears  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Warnings: blowjobs  
> Word Count: 315

"Draco, we don't have a lot of time! I’m meeting Ron and Hermione on the pitch soon."

Draco ignored Harry and carried him to one of the desks, dropping him carelessly. Harry glared, but grabbed his tie, pulling Draco down, wrapping him in a sloppy kiss.

Draco wasn't sure how weekly detentions for fighting had turned into sex. The detentions had ended, but _this_ hadn't. Fucking Potter had quickly turned into his favorite part of the week.

They made quick work of their clothes, tossing them to the floor. Draco ogled Harry's toned body, his mouth watering as he eyed Harry's hard prick.

"Don't just stare, Malfoy. Suck my cock."

Draco dropped to his knees and parted Harry's thighs, taking the entirety of his cock into his mouth. Harry let out a filthy moan, grabbing a handful of Draco's hair.

He released Harry's cock and raised an eyebrow. "Did you like that?"

Harry rubbed his cock against Draco's cheek. " _Yes_."

Draco swiped the head with his tongue, lapping up some of the precome that had begun to leak out. Harry thrusted up and Draco grinned. He didn’t know why Harry had chosen him to get him off, but Draco wasn't going to complain. Harry was beautiful, and knowing that Draco was the one to make him come undone made him feel special, like he wasn't just the heir of a failed Death Eater.

Suddenly, Harry sat up, knocking Draco to his arse. He looked horrified.

Draco glared. "What?"

Without speaking, Harry pointed to a flesh-colored object on the floor. Draco frowned.

Harry threw his robes on, motioning for Draco to do the same. He opened the door to the classroom and groaned.

Weasley and Granger sat against the wall to the classroom, eyes and mouths wide open.

Harry sighed. "Ron, Hermione, you know Draco. My boyfriend."

 _Boyfriend_? Draco smirked. He could get used to this.


	5. Rumor Has It - Teen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Extendable Ears  
> Rating: PG  
> Warnings: None  
> Word Count: 297

Harry closed the door to his flat and poured himself a generous glass of Ogden's Finest.

His morning had begun with multiple Floo calls, asking if _it_ was true. He had no idea what Kingsley, Luna, and Seamus were going on about until a familiar red envelope dropped into his lap.

He sighed and opened it. Perhaps it was from Hermione. He _had_ forgotten to join her for dinner the previous night.

"HARRY LOVES DRACO! HARRY LOVES DRACO! HARRY LOVES DRACO-"

The words repeated over and over for a solid minute until Harry set it on fire.

As it turned out, at least five hundred identical Howlers had been sent out.

The day had gone from bad to worse. His colleagues at the Ministry had all reacted differently; some of them avoided him entirely, others screeched the message at him, making obnoxious kissing faces.

He wasn't _too_ bothered by them. He cared more about who the sender was and furthermore, how had they found out?

A knock sounded at his door. Harry's head snapped up. He wasn’t expecting anyone. He armed himself with his wand and opened the door a crack.

Draco Malfoy stood in the doorway, an irritated expression on his face.

"Hullo, Potter. If you weren't aware, a scandalous rumor circulated across the country today and I thought I might verify its contents."

Harry frowned. "You want to know if what the Howler said is true?"

He shrugged. "I can't help but be curious."

"Erm - it might be. Is that alright?" He felt his face flush.

Draco reached forward, fisted Harry's robes in his fingers, and pulled him close. "Quite."

Harry couldn't help but feel as though Malfoy may have had something to do with the Howlers, but as they kissed, he no longer cared.


	6. Late - Mature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mrs. Weasley's Clock  
> Rating: R  
> Warnings: None  
> Word Count: 265

"You're late."

Draco stepped through the Weasley's Floo. "Mother held me up."

Harry glanced at Mrs. Weasley's clock, frowning. He had counted on more time alone with his boyfriend, but none of the hands pointed to "home." They had time.

They wasted no time apart, kissing and falling onto the couch. Draco seemed to have his hands over every inch of Harry's body at once. It helped Harry forget that the hols were almost over and they would have to go back to pretending they didn't want to spend every moment together.

Draco palmed Harry's partial erection through his trousers and hummed in appreciation. "Already hard for me, Potter?"

Harry groaned and thrust into his hand. "I'm always hard for you."

He wanted to find a way to tell his friends that he and Draco were together. They had been involved for over six months, and sneaking around was beginning to take a toll on Harry's sleep schedule.

Draco brought Harry's attention back to the present by unbuttoning his trousers and pulling out his cock. 

"Fuck."

"No time for that but soon."

Draco wrapped his long fingers around Harry's prick and began to wank him, twisting his wrist just how Harry liked it.

"Ahem."

Harry looked at the clock. George Weasley's hand on the clock pointed to "home".

George looked highly amused at the situation in front of him. "I won't say anything, but Harry, you may want to button your trousers. Mum's on her way home now."

He cackled and walked up the stairs to his room. Harry buried his face in his hands.


	7. Stay - Teen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Vanishing Cabinet  
> Rating: PG  
> Warnings: Angst  
> Word Count: 225

Hot tears fell down Draco's cheeks as he leaned against the broken vanishing cabinet. He sobbed into his knees, knowing he and his parents were dead regardless whether he fixed it.

How had he gotten to this point?

The door to the Room of Hidden Things creaked open. Draco whipped out his wand, wiping his eyes on his robes.

He could make out the Gryffindor robes even in the dark and the glint of light off Potter's stupid glasses. "M-Malfoy?"

Would Potter try and murder him again? Draco didn't care. He set his wand aside, defeated.

Potter approached Draco. He stared at his hands instead of meeting Potter's eyes, instinctively covering his left arm.

He knelt beside Draco, pushing his hand out of the way. The ugly skull glared at them. "What did he do to you?"

"I _wanted_ this." He tried to speak with venom, but his voice broke and the sobs returned.

He was so fucking weak.

Instead of taking him straight to Dumbledore, Draco felt Potter's calloused fingers lace with his and squeeze. For the first time in months, Draco felt his pulse slow and the throbbing in his head lessen. Why was it always Potter?

"What can I do to help?"

Draco drew in a sharp breath. "Stay?"

Potter sat beside Draco and leaned into his shoulder. "I can do that."


	8. Old Habits Die Hard - Mature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Pensieve  
> Rating: R  
> Warnings: none  
> Word Count: 100

Draco stumbled out of the Pensieve, floored by what he had just seen.

It had been an accident. He was looking for Auror Potter to ask about a lead in a case. The Pensieve just _happened_ to be there. Old habits died hard; he couldn't resist looking.

Still, he hadn’t counted on viewing an extremely explicit memory of Potter wanking to the image of Draco, crying out his name. It made Draco's cock grow hard and thick, resurfacing his feelings for Potter.

Perhaps if Draco played this right, he could have Potter in his bed before the week was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Find me on [Tumblr!](http://ashiiblack.tumblr.com)


End file.
